


Twilight Prince

by multibean



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dominance, Forehead Touching, I’ve sinned twice now, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Submission, oof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:14:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: The fact that it shouldn’t be happening only makes them want it more.





	Twilight Prince

Neither of them ever knew how it happened. It was never supposed to happen, not in a million years, not between _them_.

Something about the words Ganondorf had spoken had Link’s heart racing, and yet nothing about them had seemed intentionally suggestive. _Welcome to my castle._ That was an obvious display of sarcasm, the thing Ganondorf did best.

Other than making Link scream, of course.

_This... this shouldn’t be happening,_ Link tells himself, his mind repeating itself like a broken record. _This can’t happen. Not me. Not me, with... with him. It’s so wrong. We should be fighting. We aren’t supposed to be-_

“Unh... unhh.” He instantly loses his train of thought when their foreheads press together, Link’s fingers running through the silky red curls tied at the back of the man’s head. Link begins to gently squeeze his thighs against Ganondorf’s much thicker, more muscular ones, desperate for friction.

That’s when their tongues intertwine, and Link begins to moan and gasp even more, loving the way Ganondorf responds by snaking his hands down towards his backside and squeezing ever so gently.

They taste each other, so thrilled by the fact that this _shouldn’t be happening_ that neither plans to stop at any cost. Link loves Ganondorf’s firm, warm build, loves his powerful arms that lock him against him. And Ganondorf loves Link’s lithe and fit figure, and the way he fits so perfectly in his hold... as much as he shouldn’t, the Hero of Twilight does.

He’s literally twice his size, and it’s turning him on.

The pair have been making out passionately for the past five minutes or so, long having given up on battle. Ganondorf is sat proudly upon his throne with Link on his lap facing him, their lips still locked together. It only ends when Ganondorf takes hold of Link’s head and pries him away, admiring the azure blue of his eyes as he does so.

“Such a pretty thing,” he mutters, taking hold of Link’s chin and forcing him to make eye contact. “You excite me.” He runs his thumb across the blonde’s lips before gently tucking it into his mouth and allowing him to suck on it.

Link quickly gets the hint.

Ganondorf insists on pushing him down anyway until he’s knelt before him, blue eyes gleaming with anticipation. Link eyes the glowing wound on the man’s chest, and it serves as a bitter reminder of the fact that they’re supposed to be trying to kill each other right now.

The larger man undoes a section of his armoured garments and pulls out his cock, dark and hard and heavy. The tip gleams with precum.

It’s like before; Link’s instantly flooded with adrenaline. Excitement and anxiety cause his heart to pound once again. He feels his stomach drop as he imagines that enormous organ ramming itself down his throat - or even ramming itself into his guts.

_This shouldn’t be happening_, Link excitedly thinks yet again as his face is pushed onto his cock. He has to open wide just to fit it. Eventually the Gerudo manages to thrust past his lips and partway down his throat, sighing with great pleasure as his length is enveloped by soaking heat. Link just stays put, allowing the man to slowly thrust into and out of his mouth, a little deeper each time. He’s grown accustomed to this to the point where he can almost take the whole thing, and being of such a large frame, Ganondorf’s member wasn’t too shy of a foot in length.

“Unghh,” the man moans deeply as he fucks the Hylian’s mouth. He loves how the entire room is filled with nothing other than the wet sounds against his cock, his own occasional grunts of pleasure and Link’s choked gasps.

What he loves even more, though, is the way Link’s so obedient and willing. He’s tugging on his hair now, watching his eyes water while he repeatedly pushes his cock past his lips.

He grows still then, and grins when Link instantly begins to thrust his head forwards, eager to continue pleasuring him. So eager, in fact, that Ganondorf has to take hold of Link’s hair and pull on it just to stop him.

“That’s quite enough,” he says, trying to mask his quickened breaths. Sometimes he hates having to face the fact that Link is truly skilled at this and would easily make him come way too soon, would he allow him to.

Link nods slightly and pulls off of him, gasping and coughing a bit. His blue eyes are watering as they meet Ganondorf’s golden ones, the latter who is gazing at him admiringly.

* * *

He begins to strip Link, who’s still sat down before him in a display of pure submissiveness. He’s so obedient, so willing and ready to please the man who sits higher than him.

He notices that Link’s eyeing his erection with a look of desperation, which remains on display out of his clothing. “Is someone getting a bit impatient?” Ganondorf whispers, stripping himself now too.

“Mm,” Link responds nonverbally, eyes fixated on the huge cock inches from his face.

“Listen, Link,” Ganondorf whispers again, beckoning him closer. “I want an excuse to see how you look from the back, so... I’d like you to go and fetch what I used with you last time.”

Link stands instantly, nodding. He slowly pads off towards the door, feeling the golden eyes burning into him from the back. Ganondorf admires his slim yet toned form, loving the muscular shapes of his legs, back and backside. That handsome young man spending his life fighting monsters seemed almost like a waste.

When he returns, Ganondorf smiles deviously at him once again, removing the rest of his garments. Link grows so aroused at the sight that he’s almost dripping pre, and the fact that he can actually get Link to leak like that is something Ganondorf will always relish.

The Gerudo opens the small bottle and pours some of the golden fluid onto his hand before running it along his erection. Link watches him and admires the way his cock stands so stiff, so _tall_. He absently wonders if every Gerudo man that was ever born was as well hung as Ganondorf.

“Come here,” the larger man commands, and Link obeys, taking a seat on his lap. He can feel the heat from his cock against his ass, and it’s turning him on so much that he’s shivering.

A couple of wet fingers prod unexpectedly against his hole, causing it to twitch. They push forwards until they manage to breach it, wringing a cry of pleasure crossed with pain from Link. “Good,” Ganondorf praises, whispering in his ear while he sinks the digits deeper. “Good boy, Link. You always take it so well.”

“Hah... ahh...” Link moans, not used to this position at all. He’s never been fingered from below before. Something about being on top of Ganondorf makes him feel light and subservient.

The fingers reach so deep, making Link squirm. The sounds he’s making are beyond gorgeous, and they only grow more sinful when Ganondorf adds another one of his thick, large fingers inside him.

“Ohh,” Link whines helplessly, eyes squeezed shut. Ganondorf doesn’t take his eyes off him for a second while he pleasures him, chuckling at the thought of how he’ll look when he’s being filled to the brim with his enormous cock.

“I can make you come,” Ganondorf says, rubbing and prodding his fingers inside just how he knows Link loves. “You like it when I make you come, don’t you?”

“Mmph!” Link moans.

“Do you want to come, Link?”

“Y...yeah...”

“Do you want to feel something bigger inside you?”

“Yes, yes!” Link cries out, raising his hips in invitation.

“Heh.” He slips his fingers out of him before taking hold of Link’s waist and then suddenly pushing him down onto his cock. It takes a few attempts at first, with Link groaning and clutching desperately at the crimson curls at the back of the man’s head just to have something to hold. But when he finally manages it, Link gives a low, long moan, the organ filling him until he can almost feel it in his stomach.

Again, Link gasps and cries out, still unused to being stretched out so wide, his tight hole struggling to accommodate such a diameter.

Ganondorf hisses and moans as he watches the blue eyes roll back as soon as he slides into him. He loves the way he’s enveloped by such tight, wet heat, loves the way the ring of muscle squeezes around his shaft.

He’s able to seat him firmly on his lap this time. Link reaches out and grips the man’s shoulder, nails digging into his skin as he bites his lip hard and moans. He’s so deep and so large that it’s agonisingly blissful to the point of drawing tears to his eyes.

“Ah,” Ganondorf moans once again, firmly holding Link and raising him to watch his slick length reappear. Link trembles as he feels him nudge against his prostate, touching the sensitive gland ever so lightly. He pushes him back down once just the head remains in him, impaling him again.

“Mmmph!” Link whines, squeezing his eyes closed. He holds onto the strong torso for dear life, clutching at the red strands of hair just so he can bear the sheer ecstasy. The head thrusts right against his prostate this time, and Link gasps. Ganondorf responds by grinning to himself and slapping his hand against the young man’s ass, taking him by surprise.

Something about that sends Link wild. He begins to thrust himself down now, trying to achieve the perfect angle until he feels his prostate being hit once again. Ganondorf spanks him for the second time, asserting his dominance.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks him, smirking as he holds Link by the waist and observes his every expression. His head is tilted back to expose his neck, and Ganondorf takes advantage of this, leaning forward and gently latching onto it.

“Ah?!” Link utters, surprised by the newfound sensation. He glances down and realises that Ganondorf wants to leave a mark on him, and he absentmindedly wonders how he’s going to go about covering it.

“Who do you belong to, Link?” he asks once he’s bitten a dark purple mark onto the skin.

“Unh,” Link simply responds, gritting his teeth as the cock enters him once again.

“Answer me, boy.” He spanks his ass harder this time and the blonde shrieks. “Who owns you?”

“Y-you,” Link stammers, his voice raspy. He’s shocked at how eagerly he’d submitted to his sworn enemy. “You... you own me!”

“Mm. Good boy,” he praises, hissing as his member enters the wet heat. “I’ll always own you, Link. I am your king.” He raises his hand then and shows him the Triforce of Power, which glows brightly in the dim room. “I don’t wield this for nothing.” That’s when he suddenly thrusts upwards extra hard, and it has Link crying out in pleasure.

“I-“ the Hero begins, but he’s still unused to talking, and his orgasm washes over him before he can even say it. His whole body contracts violently, his cock releasing warm spurts of cum onto the man who’s still drilling his hole like there’s no tomorrow.

The sight is so hot that Ganondorf follows less than a minute later, filling the young man up with his cum. It feels so hot and wet inside him, and he shudders when the King withdraws from his hole and allows his essence to slowly drip from him.

Link’s trembling like _crazy._ He attempts to stand, but his knees are knocking together and refuse to support his weight.

“I don’t think you’ll be going anywhere anytime soon,” Ganondorf utters in his ear, clutching his backside and pulling him taut against him. “Let alone trying to fight.”

Link sighs and slumps forwards, still panting. He’s truly been defeated.

It dawns on him that _he’s_ the one who’s been run through with a sword now.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are these two so shippable??


End file.
